A fuel injector is provided with an actuator arranged in its body and which electrical wires upwardly extend in an axial bore of the injector body. The bore is a blind hole and the wires protrude through a seal arranged in the wall of the body to be electrically connected into an electrical connector. Said connector has a plastic body and metallic electrical terminals which are at one end connected to the wires of the actuator and, at the other end, adapted to receive a complementary connector. The fuel injector is also provided with a back leak flow channel wherein fuel, at low pressure, flows from a control valve toward a low pressure reservoir. The injector is provided with an outlet pipe radially protruding from the injector body. In certain injectors the axial bore of the injector, wherein are the wires, is part to said back leak channel and, in use, fuel wets said wires.
The manufacturing and assembly of the injector raises numerous difficulties such as manufacturing of the blind bore, of the outlet pipe, the fixation of the connector onto the injector body or the electrical connection of the wires on the terminals.